User blog:TheScottBird/Other Opponents
Hey guys, ScottBird here. I come with a question. If the rappers in ERB were to appear in another batte against another opponent than who they originally versed, who would it be? List *John Lennon vs One Direction (with the Beatles) *Bill O'Reilly vs ??? *Darth Vader vs Star Trek antagonist (cx idk him either) *Adolf Hitler vs Osama Bin Laden or Fidel Castro *Abe Lincoln vs Tsar Alexander II *Chuck Norris vs Morgan Freeman *Sarah Palin vs ??? *Lady Gaga vs ??? *Hulk Hogan & Macho Man vs ??? *Kim Jong-il vs Pol Pot or Ho Chi Minh *Justin Bieber vs ??? *Beethoven vs ??? *Albert Einstein vs ??? *Stephen Hawking vs ??? *Easter Bunny vs ??? *Genghis Khan vs Emperor Hirohito or Alexander the Great *Napoleon Bonaparte vs ??? *Napoleon Dynamite vs ??? *Ben Franklin vs ??? *Billy Mays vs ??? *Vince Offer vs ??? *Gandalf vs ??? *Dumbledore vs ??? *Dr. Seuss vs Walt Disney *Shakespeare vs ??? *Mr. T vs ??? *Mr. Rogers vs ??? *Columbus vs Leif Erikson *Captain Kirk vs ??? *Nice Peter vs ??? *EpicLLOYD vs ??? *Master Chief vs Kratos *Leonidas vs The Joker or William Wallace *Mario Bros. vs Sonic & Tails *Wright Bros. vs Montgolfier Bros. or Howard Hughes *Michael Jackson vs Britney Spears *Elvis Presley vs Eminem or Johnny Cash *Cleopatra vs ??? *Marilyn Monroe vs ??? *Steve Jobs vs ??? *Bill Gates vs ??? *HAL 9000 vs The Terminator *Frank Sinatra vs ??? *Freddie Mercury vs ??? *Barack Obama vs Nelson Mandela *Mitt Romney vs ??? *Dr. Who vs Sherlock Holmes or James Bond *Doc Brown vs ??? *Bruce Lee vs Jackie Chan *Clint Eastwood vs Sylvester Stallone *Batman vs Dirty Harry *Robin vs ??? *Sherlock Holmes vs ??? *Dr. Watson vs ??? *Santa Claus & Elves vs Snow White & Dwarves *Moses vs ??? *Adam vs ??? *Eve vs ??? *Gandhi vs Rosa Parks *Martin Luther King Jr. vs Malcolm X *Nikola Tesla vs ??? *Thomas Edison vs ??? *Babe Ruth vs ??? *Lance Armstrong vs Evel Knievel *Mozart vs ??? *Skrillex vs ??? *Rasputin vs ??? *Stalin vs Superman *Lenin vs ??? *Gorbachev vs ??? *Putin vs ??? *Boba Fett vs Erwin Rommel *Blackbeard vs Jack Sparrow *Al Capone vs Tony Montana *Miley Cyrus vs ??? *Joan of Arc vs Mulan *Bob Ross vs ??? *Pablo Picasso vs ??? *Michael Jordan vs LeBron James *Muhammad Ali vs Mike Tyson *Donald Trump vs ??? *Ebenezer Scrooge vs The Grinch *J.P. Morgan vs ??? *Kanye West vs Eminem *The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come vs ??? *Rick Grimes vs Bill (from Left 4 Dead) *Walter White vs Tony Montana *Superman vs Thor *Goku vs ??? *Edgar Allan Poe vs H.P. Lovecraft or R.L. Stine *Stephen King vs Rod Serling *Sir Isaac Newton vs Galileo *Bill Nye vs ??? *Neil deGrasse Tyson vs ??? *George Washington ??? *William Wallace vs Alex Salmond *Artists vs ??? *TMNT vs Power Rangers *Ghostbusters vs Mystery Inc. *Mythbusters vs Mystery Inc. Category:Blog posts